


Kinky Boots

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, High Heels, Host Clubs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Not Beta Read, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Lucifer calls for an emergency
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Kinky Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Um enjoy:)

**Kinktober Day 7 - Facials**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dan put his car in park and sighed, Lucifer had called him claiming that it was an emergency and that no one else could help him so he rushed out of his house and sped to Lux. It's currently quarter to eleven (10:45) in the night, which is the peak time for Lux to be alive and thriving with energy. He walks past a line of patrons waiting to enter the club and rolls his eyes as they groan and whine at him for skipping past them. He squeezes past club goers and heads towards the lift, he spots Maze in a booth with a very pretty girl laughing into her neck and gives a curt nod before continuing on his way.

He anxiously enters the lift, types in the password and waits, he shuffles for foot to foot as his anxiety increases steadily. 'What if Lucifer is in serious danger, or is severely hurt' he thinks as the lift doors dings open, showcasing a dark penthouse. The penthouse is dark except for the lights behind the bar giving the open space an eerie atmosphere, he places a hand on his gun holster in case anyone comes running. Lucifer walks out slyly, the sounds of heels clicking trails with each step and Dan looks at him, confusion etched into his face. 

Dan gives Lucifer a full body sweep and gawks at the bright red thigh high boots, his eyes widening further when he realizes where they're from, "What on earth are you doing Lucifer" Dan ask, confusion in his voice but a little more peeved at the fact that Lucifer made him worry. "What does it look like darlin," Lucifer stalks closer towards him and that's when Dan can see how much taller he is in the shoes. Lucifer absolutely towers over him and smiles sweetly, he leans down so Dan doesn't have to crane his neck and whispers, "So, what do you think?". 

Dan's breath catches in his chest as he takes in the sight of Lucifer, his brains trying to comprehend what was just said to him, clearing his throat he casts his eyes and a murmurs a quiet fuck. Lucifer stands up straight and eye bats his eyelashes, "I can't hear you from down the love", he scuffs as Dan rolls his eyes in face annoyance. He sucks in a breath and raises his voice, "Where did you even get those" he shouts. 

Lucifer circles around him the sound of the boot clicking surrounding and scratching something in his brain like ants when you drop food on the ground. Lucifer's hand run through his hair and down his neck, around his ear and under his jaw, he shivers slightly when he feels Lucifers hot breath on the back of his neck, "A friend gave them to me" is all he says, his breath still ghosting the back and Dan's neck. He turns to face Lucifer, their lips inches away from each other.

"You said there was an emergency?" Dan says softly, his eyes glancing between Lucifer's lips and his eyes. Lucifer looks intently at Dan tears turning in his head, "That was just a ruse to get you here" Lucifer says just as softly, "I wanted you to be the first person who saw my shoes, Daniel" he says, caressing Dan's face tenderly. Lucifer kisses him, slow and tranquil, like a warm candle lit bath after a day of hard work. 

Dan makes a muffled sound into the kiss, he smiles when he feels Lucifer's tongue wipe across his bottom lip, he happily opens his mouth and lets him take reign. Lucifer's hand down Dan's body and firmly cups his dick, he pulls away from the kiss and smirks. He unbuckles Dan's belt and pulls the zipper down slowly, he looks at Dan, batting his eyelashes innocently, "I seem to have caused a problem for you Daniel". 

He pulls down Dan's trousers, his boxers coming down and pooling around his ankles, Lucifer spits in his hand and then takes his semi hard on into his hand and gives a few practice strokes, making Dan moan out. After what felt like forever, Dan has finally reached full mast, Lucifer kneels down the sound of plastic and leather crinkling together and takes Dan's cock into his mouth and keens at the taste. He licks under the shaft, starting at the base all the way to the tip, he kitten licks the head making Dan buck his hips. 

Lucifer bobs his head up and down, easily taking in Dan's cock, Dan's eyes flutter closed as Lucifer's tongue works it's magic. He swivels his tongue around the head of Dan's dick making the shorter male grab Lucifer's hair softly messing up his styled back up do. "Where did you learn how to do that", Lucifer looks up at him, eyes wide and lashes batting innocently, he doesn't answer the question just continues using his tongue to make Dan feel like heaven on earth.

"Jesus Christ" Dan moans out in pleasure, Lucifer groans at the back of his throat. Dan looks at him and rolls eyes in fake annoyance and the way his cock hits the back of Lucifer's throat making him gag. Dan can feel the oncoming wave of pleasure and pulls his cock out of Lucifer's mouth. "I'm close" he murmurs as he jerks himself off over Lucifer's pretty face, Dan look at him kneeling there waiting patiently for him and just like a head on collision Dan's orgams comes rushing towards him, he gives a few more jerks of his hand and then he's coming all over Lucifer's face with a groan, droplets of white come hitting his eyes, his mouth, his jaw and around his mouth. Lucifer bats his eyes, sticky with come and smiles, pleased. He takes his index finger and swipes up the cooling come on his face and sucks it off his finger.

Dan groans and leans down to kiss Lucifer on this forehead avoiding the come on his face, he helps him back on his feet and cranes his neck up trying to reach for a kiss. Lucifer smiles and walks towards the bathroom, his heel clicking behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you for my friend whi gave me the idea of this, if your reading this hi


End file.
